


Clerisy

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [885]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Case Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 15:24:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11580825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Pride... The downfall of murderers everywhere.





	Clerisy

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 10/03/2001 for the word [clerisy](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/10/03/clerisy).
> 
> clerisy  
> The well educated class; the intelligentsia.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #529 Plot.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Clerisy

Sometimes Tony wondered if the clerisy really didn't have anything better to do with their time. There seemed to be a character defect that made them think if they murdered someone they could get away with it because they were smarter than the investigators.

They never stopped while plotting to consider that the investigators have been doing this as their job and thus know more about solving murders than they do about committing one. The latest case involved a petty officer and a well educated man who thought the petty officer was having an affair with his wife.

Rather than divorce her, he simply decided to get rid of the competition

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
